The Fruits of Tamriel
by SebWrites
Summary: This is a graphic story that is about what and who Lumix, The Dragonborn, does in his spare time.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I haven't done any FanFictions in over a year, so I'm starting anew. New name, new stories, new topics! I am no longer just going to write about Sonic and friends, but I will be taking stuff from other things like games or shows.

**Prologue**

You've all heard the stories of **Dovahkiin**, but have you ever wondered what he does when he isn't brutally murdering people or saving the world? Well, that's what I'm here to tell you about. In this story, the Dragonborn will be known as **Lumix**, the Nordic Dragonborn

Not only is he the savior of the world, the Dragonborn is a great lover, fighter, merchant, thief, hunter, assassin, jarl, thane, mercenary, you name it. He is hard on the outside, and soft on the inside. He looks like the scariest man alive, but in reality, he just wants to help people (among other things).

During the current time, Lumix is in Skyrim, which like America, is the mixing pot of all races and species. And all of those races, have women… And like any man ever in the world, he wants to try them all… And I'm not sorry to say, he does, and this story is going to be pretty graphic.

**Chapter 1: The Nord Woman**

After completing his most recent quest, Lumix found himself in Whiterun, and just wanted to relax and have a nice ale. So he headed over to The Bannered Mare for some drinking and relaxing. While he was sitting next to the fire and relaxing with an ale in his hand, he noticed people crowding around a table in the corner of the room.

Due to his constant curiosity, he lifted himself out of the old wooden chair and walked over to see what was going on. To his surprise, there was a friendly brawl going on between 3 of The Companions. Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela the Huntress were drunkenly rough-housing, and Aela was winning (either she can hold her ale, or she was stronger than the brothers). After beating the two boys, she faltered and fell.

Lumix, being the romantic kind of guy, caught her and helped her to her seat. He looked at her and said, "wait here, I'll be back for you." as he left to help the other bystanders wake up the losers of the brawl. After practically dragging the boys back to the table, he asked, "mind if I sit with you?". "Sure, why not? Especially after helping clean up our mess like that, the least I could do is buy you a drink." Aela offered.

"Sure, I could down another. Would you like to have a drinking competition?" challenged Lumix. "I've only had a few ales, so why not?" She accepted, "what's your poison?". "Argonian Bloodwine" he responded. Aela sternly looked at him, "are you sure? That's 100 septims per bottle!". "I know, I'll pay for it. I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I am Lumix, the Dragonborn. I might not look like much, but I'm one of the richest people in all of Skyrim." he said placing a large bag of septims on the table.

"Okay then, let's do this!" Aela enthusiastically responded. So the two of them drank most of the night away. During that time, Vilkas and Farkas had slipped away and headed back to Jorrvaskr, leaving Aela and Lumix alone at the bar.

It was about 11 o'clock on that Morndas night, when Hulda decided to stop serving drinks and head to bed. She remembered the two at their table in the corner of the room and walked over to them. "You'll either have to head home or rent a room for the night." The two were very drunk but refused to pass out and lose to the other. They looked at each other, faces red from too much alcohol. Aela asked "w-where are you planning on s-staying *hiccup* tonight Dragonborn?" He looked at her and said, "I don't know, I was planning on r-renting a room here, because I live in Lakeview M-Manor near Falkreath."

He saw a devilish grin spread across Aela's face as she asked, "what are your p-plans for tomorrow?"

Not sure why she would ask, he started to wonder; _Why would she want to know that? She isn't planning on killing me is she? What did I ever do to her? I mean, I could take her, but that's besides the point..._

"I'm not entirely s-sure, maybe I'll just see if anyone around here n-needs help with anything, then head home." He responded. "Why d-do you ask?" The grin on Aela's face grew even bigger, "Just wondering. No real reason." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I think I'll just stay here for tonight... Would you like me to accompany you back to Jorrvaskr?" He offered. "You seem a little tipsy..."

"You b-bet your sweet ass I w-would!" Aela practically yelled.

Lumix was a bit startled by her reaction, but stood up and held out his arm for her to hang on, and then the two of them left, leaving a bag of the 2,600 septims they owed for their drinks.

Once they reached their destination, Alea looked at him and drunkily asked, "why don't you c-come in and spend the cold n-night with a warm w-woman? I'm s-sure **I **could please the almighty D-Dovahkiin. If you c-catch my drift..."

He caught her drift alright, but as much as he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't go in. For he knew dark secrets about The Companions, and didn't want to upset the pack of wolves. "I think I know w-what you mean, and would like to politely decline. I'm going to head back to the inn for the night, I'm not looking for a **relationship** right now..."

She looked at poutingly as she was heading in and said, "well, too bad then..." Closing the door behind her, she was thinking; _damn, I'll just have to find some other way to get him..._

**The next day: **After a long day of searching for jobs in the area, Lumix decided to head home to store extra gear and loot. He had noticed while he was around town, that Aela was nowhere to be seen. He had been wondering what she would be up to since last night when he made the mistake of telling her where he lives.

He decided not to wonder about her anymore and started his long trip back home. As he left the gate, he climbed on to Shadowmere's back and dug his heels into the horses stomach...

After his 2 day ride, he started his trot up the hill to his house, when he overheard some chanting coming from the dropoff behind the manor. When he walked up, he saw an apprentice conjurer leaning over a table carved out of stone, who was performing dark ritualls.

Not wanting to take his chances, he pulled out his glass bow and knocked an ebony arrow. He released it and it went soaring through the air, directly into the skull of the hostile mage. As he headed further up the trail, he also noticed what looked like wolf tracks. He followed the trail straight to his front door...

Worrying about what awaited him on the other side of the door, he drew his sword and slowly crept over the threshold. Lumix heard a noise that sound like metal hitting wood coming from the master bedroom.

What he walked in and saw made his heart skip a beat... When he turned the corner, he saw Aela. Naked. On his Bed. The next few seconds seemed like an eternity. Aela finally broke the silence by seductively saying, "come here big boy. I know you want me, and I want you..."

It took Lumix all but 10 seconds to drop his steel armor. While he was standing there naked, Aela got to revel at his rippling muscles, battlescars, and massive "greatsword". And gazing upon that alone, sent a wave of pleasure racing through her body. As he slowly started to walk towards her, she let out a low seductive growl.

When he reached her, she still seemed to be in awe of his massive size and couldn't help but rub all over her own body to try and seduce the man. And it seemed to be working, because he followed her hands with his own, until she reached her slit. And being the adventurous type, couldn't help but explore the damp "cave".

In doing so he made Aela shutter from want. He slowly slid 2 of his little "adventurers" in and out of her clit, and with each return of his fingers, Aela sent out a quiet whimper of pleasure. Lumix spread her legs and began to taste her sweet juices, using his tongue like a dagger to penetrate her.

By alternating between Fingering and using his tongue, Lumix gave Aela the best orgasm of her life, but, he wasn't finished with her yet... He crawled up so he was face to face with her, when he started to succle on her perky breasts. When he did so, Aela screamed in pleasure and yelled, "I need you inside of me! Right Now!"

Doing as the huntress said, Lumix slid his shaft inside of her, which, again, caused her to climax. Lumix began thrusting his hips to slide his "greatsword" in and out of her "cave", as he picked up speed, Aela's moans got louder.

While he was thrusting into her, he had his head burried in her chest, occasionally sucking on a breast, when she started to explode, "I'm cumming!" she said as she started to orgasm.

Still not finished, Lumix grabbed one leg and put it over shoulder, leaving the other underneath of him, as he began to thrust faster and harder into Aela, making her explode with every pump, until his pleasure started to skyrocket. When finally, the two simultaniously screamed, "I'm coming!"

As Lumix pulled out, he heard Aela whisper, "I wasn't looking for a relationship either, I just want to taste _the fruits of Tamriel..._"

Thank you for reading! And don't worry, I will be uploading more chapters until I have just about every race done.

Seb out!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading the first chapter and making it this far! This is the just second chapter the epic "journey" of Lumix, our Dragonborn adventurer. In this story, he is trying to taste the women of **all** races. And sorry for the long wait, I just got a new computer and lost my story progress...

**Chapter Two: Breton?**

After his little "adventure" with Aela, the two parted ways. Lumix, realized that he **really** likes the overnight "company" of women... So, he started his search for a new woman. He was hoping to find a willing Khajiit... But knew that would be close to impossible. So he decided to try finding the next best. A Breton...

Lumix had just finished exploring Reachwater Rock, and decided to head to the nearest city. When he opened his map to figure out where the nearest city was, he noticed an arrow streak through the air, and he heard a woman scream.

Being the Dragonborn, everyone kinda expects you to help them and be te savior of the world... So for Lumix, it's become second nature to help people. So, he followed the arrow's trajectory to its target.

When he got to where the arrow struck, he found, whadda you know, a **breton**... (Come on people, I think we all know exactly where this is going...) Lumix rushed to aid the fallen damsel, when he realized, the arrrow he had seen was sticking out of her thigh.

He quickly asked, "Will you be ok long enough for me to take out your attacker?" The downed breton replied in a quivering voice, "Yes, but they are forswarn. So expect more than one." Nodding, Lumix crouched and whispered, "Laas, Yah Nir!" and was instantly aware of the location and number of his enemies.

After drinking a potion of invisibility, he pulled out his elven bow, knocked an iron arrow, drew back the string, and released. The arrow wizzed through the air and hit one of the three forswarn in his ugly face, killing hm instantly. After killing the first, he poured a poison potion on Mehrune's Razor, snuck behind the second forswarn, and stabbed him in the back. Not somewhere that would kill him though, but deep enough that the poison would take effect.

After seeing his to companions fall to an invisible enemy, the last forswarn took off running in hope of escaping. But little did he know, the invisible Dragonborn was already right beside him. Looking down, the last thing the forswarn saw was the bound sword sticking through his chest.

Remembering the reason he was here, Lumix rushed back to the injured woman. "Are you ok? That looks pretty painful. Is there anything I can do to help?" Not getting a response from the woman, he realized she was unconcious. He hurried and fumbled through his pack to find a healing potion of some sort. When he found one, he snapped the arrowhead off, and pulled the rest through her bloody (but very nice) thigh. He then forced the health potion down the beautiful woman's throat.

Waking up usually isn't that bad... Except when you have no idea of where you are, and you have a sharp pain in your thigh. It's also kind of weird when you wake up with a stranger holding our head in his lap. But I guess it's not so bad if the guy has rippling muscles and just saved your life. And after looking at him for log enough, the woman started to feel a weird senstion she has never felt before. Could she be **wanting** him?

When Lumix looked at her, the Breton seemed to have a slight twinkle in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Lumix questioned. "I... I... Who are you?" the woman asked. "I'm Lumix, the Dragonborn." He replied. The looking surprised, the woman said, "I'm Muiri, I live in Markarth and am an apothecary's assistant for Bothela, at The Hag's Cure..."

Just thinking about it made him grin. First of all, he was already heading to Markarth, then he found a beautiful woman, who _lives_ in Markarth, that required his help. _I hit the jackpot today! _He thought. "Can you walk?" Asked Lumix. "N-No, not yet, but that potion you gave me will have me back on my feet in a few minutes. Would you mind helpng me to Markarth? I not, I understand..."

Seizing the opportunity, Lumix responded "Oh, no, I can help. I was actually headed there myself. And I wouldn't just leave a beautiful woman like yourself all alone. Especially since you can't walk..."

Blushing, the woman asked for his help walking, but instead, Lumix picked Muiri up in his arms and started walking towards Markarth. Lumix carried Muiri all the way there, but when he got to his destination, it was 7 p.m., and his companion was asleep in his arms. He decided not to wake her and took her to the inn, where he asked the inn-keeper, Kleppr, if he could rent a room.

After paying the 10 septim fee, Lumix walked into one of the rooms and gently set Muiri in the bed, then returned to the main room, and bought himself an ale. 3 hours and a few ales later, Kleppr decided to go to bed, and politely asked Lumix, "Will you either sleep in the room you rented, or leave?" So Lumix decided that he might as well sleep on the floor in the room he paid for...

As he approached the room, Lumix began to hear a strange noise that he only hears when he's home alone looking at his Playelf books. (I would assume you understand what's happening here... lol) He politely knocked on the door and said, "Muiri? It's Lumix, Are you up?" He listened for a few seconds before he heard, her say, "Come in."

When he entered the room, he saw something that completely surprised him... Muiri was lying in bed. Naked. And beckoning Lumix over with one finger. Then, a loud *ping* was heard from his steel plate leggings.

Before Muiri could even blink, Lumix was on top of her. She was impressed by his massive size and took it in her hands, making grow even bigger. She got on her knees and took it in her mouth. He was surprised by her ehthusiasm and began lightly thrusting to her pace. After a few minutes, Lumix finally exploded into Muiri's mouth, she looked into his eyes as she seductively swallowed his seed and licked some off of her cheek.

Pushing Muiri softly down onto te bed, he ran his hands down Muiri's body, starting from her shoulders, down her stomach, and ending on her thighs. "It seems your leg has heeled well." Lumix said as he admired the pure beauty of her legs.

He flipped her over onto her stomach, lifted up her rear, and slowly entered her soft, tight, pink gash. As he slowly picked up speed, Muiri's moans and gasps got louder, until the entire bed was shaking to the rythym of their desire.

Unfortunately, like all thiings do, it came to an end. The two lovers were left breathing heavily on the bed, their eyelids getting heavier and heavier until, they drifted into a deep, dark, sleep...

The next day, Lumix awoke to find Muiri missing. Thinking she had left, he got up, got dressed, and walked out into the tavern. He sat at the counter and asked Kleppr for a glass of milk and a loaf of bread. As he was about to take a bite, someone wrapped their arms around his shoulders, making him tense up, and whispered in his ear, "Thanks again for saving me dragonborn. And even more so for last night." Muiri then kissed Lumix on the cheek and left the inn.

Kleppr, seeing the whole thing, whsipered in a low voice, "I see you laid with Muiri last night. I was wondering what those noises were, you two kept everyone up last night!" After hearing that, Lumix was left blushing...

Thank all of you for reading! And once again, sorry for the long wait... :/ Feel free to comment what race you think should be the next conquest of Lumix!


End file.
